


the others

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-29
Updated: 2005-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what do lucius and a polar bear have in common? unfortunately for mr malfoy, way too much.<br/>hp/lost crossover. takes place towards the end of the first season of lost, post-war in hp (yes, i realise the timing does not match up. humour me).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the others

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** unapologetically silly, crossover  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. and ABC Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this plot bunny attacked when [](http://harrismint.livejournal.com/profile)[**harrismint**](http://harrismint.livejournal.com/) got confused over a drabble title (curse her). pointless and silly

Lucius Malfoy had a way of always making others feel as if he knew more than anyone else. This might have been because, usually, he did. "What do you mean there are Muggles on the island? We slaughtered them all over a decade ago."

"Except that French woman," Goyle volunteered. "We never got her."

"Yes, bar her, but she _is_ French."

Goyle's expression held even more confusion than usual.

Not for the first time, Lucius cursed the Dark Lord for having the audacity to get himself obliterated by that Potter Brat and leave his surviving followers stuck on the unplottable island in the South Pacific that had been their headquarters towards the end of the war. At first they had prepared themselves for capture, but now, 16 yrs later, they lived, what most of them considered, a comfortable, if isolated existence.

Lucius surveyed their expectant faces. "They are just Muggles, get rid of them."

The assembled Death Eaters began to shuffle under his steady gaze.

"Well see," Crabbe hesitated, "there are a lot of them. Maybe fifty."

"Fifty?! Where did they come from?"

"Their plane crashed."

Lucius sighed. "So there are more of them this time. It will just take longer."

His elegant shrug conveyed that the subject was closed. That is, it should have conveyed it, but Dolohov apparently wasn't reading. "We think one of them might be a wizard."

An aristocratic eyebrow was raised. "I'm failing to see why this is an issue, since _all_ of you are wizards."

"He's very good at throwing knives," was the mumbled answer.

A Malfoy never yells. He just gets quieter. The quieter, the deadlier. The ones at the back of the crowd were now straining to hear. "Are you all completely useless?"

"I transfigured a polar bear."

Lucius turned back to Crabbe, the slight pursing of his lips telegraphing incredulity. "A polar bear? On a South Seas island? How unique. Whatever did it do?" Even those at the front now had to be quiet to catch all the words.

"It scared them a good bit," answered Crabbe in a pleased tone, seemingly oblivious to the flashing warning signs.

"Did it kill anyone?"

Crabbe's face fell. "Not exactly."

Goyle piped up, apparently hoping to appease. "We sent Ethan in as a spy."

"Ethan?! You sent Ethan?!" Lucius wanted to bury his face in his hands. "What is done is done. What has he reported?"

"Well, he never seemed to get around to actually reporting," Goyle said in a perplexed tone.

"Want has he done then?"

"He executed one of them and abducted a female Muggle."

"Abducted?"

Goyle looked as if he wished he had never brought up the whole Ethan-issue. "Yeah, well, you remember that thing he had about pregnant women."

Lucius waited, but when it became apparent that Goyle wasn't going to continue, he replied. "Not really, no."

Goyle cast about the group in hopes of rescue. To his relief McNair stepped in. "In hindsight, he probably wasn't the best one to send. He'd gone a little strange over the past few years."

"Why do you keep talking about him in past tense?"

McNair shrugged. "He is past tense. They shot him."

"So in the end," Lucius said with the icy smile they all feared, "what did he manage to do?"

"He executed one of the Muggles," someone in the back said.

"Yes," Lucius ground out, "Goyle mentioned that."

"Well," this was McNair again. "He did manage to unify them and consolidate their security." He shrugged under Lucius' glare.

Lucius wondered just what he had done to deserve this. Nothing in his life merited this living hell. "Where are we now?"

The crowd in front of him began to stare anywhere but at him and had become uncomfortably quiet.

"Well?"

Dolohov was shoved out in front. "We've been leaving them alone."

"Excuse me?" came out in a whispered hiss.

"Well, you hadn't noticed and Ethan got murdered and we figured if they just stayed down on the beach, there was no harm."

Lucius had had enough.

"Let me get this correct. The remaining Death Eaters in the world, the people who fought for pureblood supremacy, thought that as long as the Muggles stayed down on the beach of our unplottable island headquarters, there was no harm? Fine I'll sort you idiots later, after we've taken care of the Muggles. First, we'll have to - Wait, why are you telling me this now?"

This time Crabbe was forced front. "They are building a raft for some of them to go off and get help.  We thought that if they managed to bring a ship back it could mean trouble."

Lucius scrutinized the out-of-practice, out-of-shape lot in front of him. "Come on, get your wands."

"Where are we going?"

"To exterminate the Muggles."


End file.
